Moving On
by UCSparky13
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermonie finally make it through school. Now, they must face the drama of life. Join them on the adventures they take together...but will they be together always?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song 'Friends Forever'.  
  
Friends Forever  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermonie Granger stood in front of the massive doors to the Great Hall, waiting to be called in. Hermonie was on Ron's arm, as the love between them had shown itself the previous year. Harry smiled at them. He was now dating Ginny, Ron's little sister. Sighing, Harry took a moment to turn and study the crowd of Hogwarts' seventh years. He happily noticed that, finally, the fighting between the different houses had ceased the year before with the downfall of Voldermort. New romances had found their way into the school. Draco Malfoy was now with Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnegan with Pansy Parkinson, and Neville Longbottom was with Susan Bones. They were all nervous, Harry could see. He was as well. This would be the last time they would eat together.Harry knew everyone would miss each other.  
  
The doors opened and the scattered chatter that had been going on stopped. Harry, who was now in front, froze. Did he really want to go in? Did he want to walk down the path that would leave him, send him out into the wild? He quickly found that he didn't have much of a choice as Ron pushed him forward. Harry took a deep breath and walked slowly into the Great Hall. He saw that the whole school was not there. Instead, only those with family and close friends in sixth year were sitting at the house tables. Skimming the small crowd, Harry quickly found Ginny and smiled. Looking around he also saw more people he recognized. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there for Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were there for Hermonie. Knowing that the Dursleys weren't going to be there, he wondered if the Weasleys were also there for him. He saw Fred and George, Bill and Charlie, and, surprisingly, even Percy was there. Harry turned his head to look back at the teacher's table. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Hagrid were all smiling down at the students.  
  
The seventh years all took a seat at their house tables, Harry finding a seat next to Ginny. He quickly kissed her on the cheek, and then looked up and down the tables to see who else was there. Hermonie and Ron had taken a seat across from Harry and Ginny at the table, next to the rest of the Weasley family. Harry saw Seamus with his mother and father, Lavender with her parents, and Dean with his mother. Seeing as he wasn't paying attention, Harry was surprised to see a smiling Remus Lupin sitting next to him when he looked back. Remus laughed. "Nice to see you, too," he said as Harry jumped.  
  
"Sorry, I was just surprised to see you here," Harry said, looking down at the table.  
  
"Aw.its okay, kid," Remus said, ruffling Harry's hair. Harry scowled at him. He took Remus' hand and put it down on the table  
  
"I thought I told you never to do that again!" Harry said, only then noticing a smiling girl sitting close to Remus, "Who are you?" he asked, rather rudely. Ginny hit Harry on the head.  
  
"I am that I am." The girl said giggling. Harry looked up at Remus, confused. Remus laughed again.  
  
"Harry, this is my daughter, Pix." He said.  
  
"Uh huh.when did this happen?" Harry said teasingly.  
  
"Um.well.uh.how old are you?" Remus said to Pix.  
  
"Oh, funny," Pix said, shaking her head.  
  
"Anyway, Pix is about thirteen, does that clear you up?" Remus said, turning to Harry.  
  
"Yeah," he said. He looked up at the head table, where Dumbledore now stood, towering above the students in the Great Hall. The talking that had been going on between both family and friends died down instantly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Another year, gone. But now is the time to acknowledge the seven years that you have spent in the Hogwarts learning academy. You have spent time as friends and enemies, and you have shown your true talent during the previous year especially, and now, it is time for you to take those talents, and show the world what you can do. My friends, I can't tell you what to do with your lives, but I can tell you this. You are, without a doubt, the most brilliant generation of witches and wizards I have ever had the pleasure of having in this school. You are capable of doing whatever you put your mind to. You have truly shown the other teachers as well as myself what children are able to do. I can only hope that the talents you have will go to good use. And now, as I am sure you are tired of hearing an old man talk, I present to you the end of the year entertainment." The Great Hall erupted into applause, and Dumbledore sat, grinning, into his golden tall backed chair.  
  
When Harry looked back at Remus, he saw that Remus' daughter, Pix, was gone. He looked back at the front and saw that she had made her was up.  
  
Pix stood proudly in the middle of the front of the hall so everyone could see her. Looking closer, Harry saw a platform had been placed there and Pix was now standing on it. Everyone was watching her to see what she was doing. Harry, upon closer inspection, notced some of her more physical aspects. She was, of course, shorter than Harry, but not by too much. Her light brown hair fell to her shoulders gracefully. She, like her father, was very skinny and pale. Before Harry could notice anything more, she began to sing.  
  
And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
  
I keep thinking times will never change  
  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
  
And if you got something that you need to say  
  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
  
I didn't know much of love  
  
But it came too soon  
  
And there was me and you  
  
And we got so blue  
  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
  
And this is how it feels  
  
As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
So if we get the big jobs  
  
And we make the big money  
  
When we look back now  
  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
And this is how it feels  
  
As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
La, la, la, la:  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
La, la, la, la:  
  
We will still be friends forever  
  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
  
Can we survive it out there?  
  
Can we make it somehow?  
  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
  
and suddenly it's like we're women and men  
  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
As we go on  
  
we remember  
  
all the times we  
  
had together  
  
and as our lives change  
  
Come whatever  
  
we will still be  
  
Friends Forever  
  
The Great Hall burst into applause once again. Pix came down and sat down by Remus once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, so, that was the first chapter, what do you think, eh? Read and  
review.that's right.that little button is waiting just for you to press  
it.go ahead, I won't tell anyone. And just so you know, my policy is I don't post the next chapter until I get at least five reviews. So there. 


End file.
